


John's Harem

by Moon_Shipper



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Harem, Crack Treated Seriously, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Shipper/pseuds/Moon_Shipper
Summary: All of the sudden, John has his own harem, and George is trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Basically crack with a mind of it's own.





	John's Harem

**Author's Note:**

> Do I know where this is going? Bitch, of course not.

George slammed his alarm clock one last time, praying for another moment of sleep. It was Sunday, and he'd set this whole day aside to do as little as possible. It was 11:42, and he hadn't even gotten out of bed.

Today was going just according to plan.

That is, until an insanely loud trumpet started blaring outside. He rolled over and covered his ears with his pillow, but the noise was deafening once his front door swung open and began what sounded like a stampede of elephants running towards him.

George jolted to attention, running the sleep out of his eyes, after Stuart, wearing a shit-eating grin, kicked the door to his bedroom wide open.

George's face grew more and more visibly confused as what appeared to be a parade marched into his room.

Stu, looking smug, and Cynthia, looking tired, led the charge. Soon behind them was Ringo, practically doing backflips. Next up was Julian, heaving a chair resembling a throne that held both John and Paul, flanked by two random girls. Trailing behind was Brian, still in business attire, and George Martin, begrudgingly holding his hand. At the very end of the line was Yoko, blasting that damn trumpet like her life depended on it.

George leaned his head on his hands and waited.

The only sound was Julian's strained noises, and John looked down, twirled his finger in a signal of some sort, and the two girls took Julian's place. He heaved a sigh of relief and stood off to the right awkwardly.

"...What the hell is going on here?" George finally mustered.

John laughed, and so did those two girls, Stu, and Ringo. Paul and Eppy only grinned, while Julian and Cynthia looked close to death.

"Isn't it great, Geo? I've got my own little band of admirers here."

Julian raised his hand. "I never agreed to this."

Martin nodded, hand on his chin.

Cynthia shrugged.

George blinked a couple times before laughing. "I assume you bought those girls at the market?"

The both girls rolled their eyes, girl on the left because she found it funny, the girl on the right in annoyance.

"Actually, we're genuine fans. I'm Kourtney Ramirez, this is Madyson Hammond," droned the girl on the right.

George went deadpan. "I see you've fashioned yourself a cult since last I saw you, Johnny boy!"

"Yeah," Paul chimed in. "Any day now we'll me murdering Sharon Tate. We got the girls 'an everything."

John grinned, clearly trying not to laugh. No one else reacted.

"Too soon?" Paul said softly.

Cynthia shrugged.

"One last question." George spat out. 

John grinned like he had just won the lottery. "Go ahead!" 

"How the fuck did you get into my house?"


End file.
